


Tension, Conflict, Stakes!

by beka_banzai



Series: SHINMAKE [5]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Settsu Banri Swears A Lot, shinmake dumbasses fighting over a remote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka_banzai/pseuds/beka_banzai
Summary: The Implementation of Laura Silverman's Writing Advice of Three Questions for Tension, Conflict, and Stakes in Daily Situation, a reenactment by theater major Settsu Banri, featuring boyfriend of 4 years Hyodo Juza.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: SHINMAKE [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695340
Kudos: 72





	Tension, Conflict, Stakes!

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for swearing.

“I once read something Tsuzuru-san showed me; something about writing advice or something for one of my script writing assignments. I came to him begging for writing advice in the first place because I can’t understand shit about characterization, because, as you said it to me once, I’m shit at understanding myself, therefore I would have a hard time understanding other people, or in this case, fictional characters. My own fictional characters.

“The advice was from Laura Silverman, on Twitter. It was in English, obviously, but since my English is impeccable—unlike yours, I understood it easily.

“It was something along the lines of how to create tension, conflict, and stakes. She proposed three easy questions we can ask ourselves, about our characters. And I kind of want to implement those questions in this situation between us right now, so _you_ can understand _me_ better.

“The first one: what does my character want? Well, for easy understanding, what do I want? Easy, that fucking remote. Second question, what stands in my way of getting it? And the answer, as you know it, your fucking iron grip hands around the damn remote and this fucking coffee table. And the last fucking question, what happens if I don’t get what I want, which is the fucking remote? You wanna know the answer, Hyodo? You, on the ground, with my fucking fists on your fucking face! Give me the fucking remote!”

Hyodo, reflex as good as ever, jumps out of Banri’s reach as he leaps over the coffee table onto the opposite couch in which he was sitting just a moment ago. “I was here first, and I want to watch this movie. You can go stream your crap shit drama, Settsu.”

“Itaru-san is hogging all the wi-fi! You know how shitty the connection is during weekends because Itaru-san! Is hogging! All the wi-fi! You go stream your shitty hero movie, Hyodo!”

Unbeknownst to the fighting duo, Izumi and Azuma watch the commotion with amusement in their eyes and tea cups in their hand, from the entrance of the kitchen. Apparently, to the two, all the face-pushing, clothe-pulling, and biting is much more entertaining than whatever movie and drama the duo is fighting about.

“How long have they been in a relationship, again?”

“4 years now. They celebrated their 4th anniversary last week.”

“Ah, yes. I remember now. All those baking and bickering and love-making. Thank God they knew to clean up after themselves.”

“Sakyo-kun was livid.” Azuma offers his arm to Izumi, wordlessly asking him to accompany him to... well, someplace else. Leaving the still bickering duo to their own device.

Taking the offer, Izumi sighs fondly, “I hope they can come to their senses quickly, and realize that they have a TV in their room one of them can use, before Sakyo-san wakes up from all the shouting.”

“I hope so too, Director.”

And they slink away, giggling quietly to themselves, off to enjoy a nice afternoon, with tea cups secured in the cradles of their hands, hoping the duo for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always much appreciated :D  
> Stay safe, stay healthy, stay home, and wash your hands!
> 
> Love,  
> beka_banzai


End file.
